Le temps d'une vie de scarabée
by Izarra-sub
Summary: Si, en se levant de son lit ce matin-là, Inui avait su qu'il frôlerait la mort quelques centaines de fois, serait enfermé et torturé, il serait sûrement retourné se coucher. InuiShiraishi.


Coucou !

Ca faisait un moment que j'avais pas publié, pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir écrit (juste faute d'écrire des fictions à chapitres que j'essaye de finir avant de publier ^^'.) La dernière fois que j'ai publier sur ce fandom doit bien remonter à un an. Je reviens avec un OS bien plus long cette fois, et un couple crack que j'aime beaucoup. Je préviens donc, c'est du yaoi.

**Pairing**: Inui/Shiraishi

**Raiting** : T

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède pas Prince of tennis, je ne fais qu'emprunter les merveilleux personnages de Konomi-sensei.

Sinon, il est fort possible que je réécrive sur ce couple, voire même que j'écrive une suite à cet OS car je suis plutôt inspirée. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS et ce pairing, et je vous dis à bientôt sur le fandom de PoT.

* * *

**Le temps d'une vie de scarabée**

Si, en se levant de son lit ce matin-là, Inui avait su qu'il frôlerait la mort quelques centaines de fois, serait enfermé et torturé, il serait sûrement retourné se coucher. Il aurait au moins évité de boire son nouveau Inui Special Snack Juice, qui lui avait causé tant de problème.

Il se trouvait maintenant essoufflé, caché dans les herbes quelque part à Osaka, s'il avait bien perçu les informations. Rien n'était moins sur, parce dans cet état les données étaient plus dures à récolter, et il était difficilement à même de réfléchir.

Tout ce qui arrivait depuis ce matin défiait la raison. Tout d'abord, selon ses données, il était tout bonnement impossible que ses jus puissent avoir un quelconque effet secondaire sur le corps humain. A réviser.

Inui avait toujours pensé qu'il était physiquement impossible de subir une telle transformation du corps en dehors des films de sciences fictions, car c'était scientifiquement impossible. A réviser.

Ca n'avait aucune logique.

Si seulement il avait ses cahiers pour noter ses données et se pencher dessus, il l'aurait fait dans l'immédiat, mais dans cet état ça ne lui servirait à rien. Non, car désormais, Inui était un scarabée. Un joli, mignon, petit scarabée rhinocéros noir, dixit l'un de ses ravisseurs qu'il avait réussi à fuir plus tôt.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas avec ses petites pattes d'insecte que le collecteur de données, habitant de Tokyo si le monde tournait encore rond, se retrouvait à Osaka.

Ce matin là, Inui était parti courir. Lors de sa pause, il s'était désaltéré avec sa nouvelle création à tester. Il se souvenait avoir fait les exercices habituels après l'avoir bue, puis ne se rappelait de rien d'autre. Il devait avoir perdu connaissance, mais dans tous les cas, quand il s'était réveillé, son corps n'était plus le même.

Après s'être un minimum calmé et être parvenu à sortir de ses vêtements immenses pour sa nouvelle taille, il avait examiné la situation et avait conclu qu'il s'était transformer en insecte dont il n'identifiait pas le type.

Il avait ensuite passé un temps indéterminé à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment, et à essayer de trouver une explication logique à cette transformation, pour décider qu'avec les circonstances présentes, il y avait 82% de chance que ce soit un effet secondaire de son jus.

Il avait réfléchi alors à comment se retransformer, et aux différentes possibilités qu'il avait. La transformation était-elle définitive ou temporaire ? Il ne pouvait le dire, mais il devait dans tous les cas trouver une solution. Il devait au moins rentrer chez lui avec ses affaires – surtout son précieux cahier.

Le probabiliste n'avait pas eu la chance de résoudre son problème avant qu'un autre vienne se poser des enfants qui passaient dans le parc où il s'entraînait au moment de sa transformation, l'avaient capturé après l'avoir presque réduit en bouillie.

C'était à ce moment qu'Inui avait appris qu'il était désormais un scarabée rhinocéros, et que les enfants comptaient l'élever comme faisait leurs amis avec ce genre d'insectes. Ils eurent même le toupet de jeter son cahier et ses habits, les considérant comme des déchets.

Ainsi, le collecteur de données avait fini dans un bocal avec seulement quelques trous pour respirer et sans aucune solution pour en sortir. Les enfants l'avaient déjà assez, embêté dans le parc, s'amusant à le retourner, il avait faillit finir écrasé de nombreuses fois par inadvertance, et maintenant il se retrouvait emprisonné et secoué par leurs gestes brusques. Il craignait franchement pour sa vie.

Il considéra qu'il devait au moins s'estimer heureux que son intelligence et ses souvenirs étaient toujours là, et qu'il comprenait toujours le langage humain. Ca lui permit de comprendre que ses ravisseurs n'étaient qu'en vacances à Tokyo et rentraient le jour même à Osaka. Il eut évidemment le loisir de prendre le train avec eux.

Arrivés au Kansai, ils le trimballèrent encore longtemps, et Inui perdait espoir de pouvoir se libérer. Heureusement, il eut la chance que ces enfants soient jeunes et insouciants, au moins assez pour faire tomber et briser le pot dans lequel il était.

Ils se firent gronder par leur mère, ce qui laissa le temps à Inui de s'échapper. Il finit sa course dans l'herbe et les enfants l'y abandonnèrent. Inui ne bougea pas de là pendant des heures, son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

Il se trouva alors, avec plus de questions que de réponses. Il était stressé. Tout le dépassait, il était maintenant égaré dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup, et n'avait pas les capacités de se débrouiller seul. En plus il ne savait même pas combien de temps durerait sa transformation. Il était perdu, et ne trouvait aucune solution. En plus, il avait faim et ne savait pas quoi manger.

Le scarabée finit donc par s'endormir en espérant que le repos lui porterait conseil.

Inui ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais ce fut en sursaut qu'il se réveilla. Quelqu'un avait tenté de l'écraser une nouvelle fois.

– Oh, désolé mon gars, je t'avais pas vu, s'excusa poliment la personne.

Le scarabée se demanda s'il avait rêvé. Est-ce que ce garçon venait de s'excuser à un insecte, vraiment ?

– Tu es beau, c'est la première fois que je vois un rhinocéros aussi noir. Gabriel était plus marron.

Inui sentit une douce caresse sur sa coquille. Il était donc tombé sur un amoureux des insectes. C'était toujours moins dangereux que de tomber sur un enfant, ou quelqu'un comme lui-même… Il mettait assez souvent des insectes dans ses jus, et dans celui qu'il avait bu le matin même, il avait utilisé entre autres des scarabées. Il se fit la promesse qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'utiliserait plus aucun insecte pour ses créations, peu importe combien ceux-ci étaient nutritifs et bons pour la santé.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Inui décida qu'il était mieux pour lui d'aller avec cet inconnu que de se débrouiller seul. La vie d'insecte était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour lui. Il monta alors sur ce qu'il identifia comme la main de l'étranger – sûrement assis dans l'herbe ? – et s'y agrippa avec ses petites pattes.

– Eh…

Le garçon leva la main de façon à observer l'insecte à sa hauteur. Inui put ainsi le voir, et reconnaître avec étonnement un visage familier. Etre ramassé par le capitaine de Shitenhouji, ça pour une coïncidence !

D'un coté, ça le rassurait de ne pas se remettre dans les mains d'un parfait inconnu. C'était sa meilleur des chances de revenir d'une manière ou d'une autre auprès de sa propre équipe. C'était certain, il n'allait pas laisser ce garçon partir sans lui.

– Tu ne peux pas t'attacher à moi comme ça, réprimanda le capitaine. Je ne veux plus m'occuper d'un scarabée.

Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Ce dont Inui avait le plus besoin c'était d'une présence familière, et de quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de lui pendant le temps où il serait sous cette forme. Maintenant qu'il avait vu Shiraishi, il ne voulait personne d'autre. Dans cette ville il n'y aurait personne qui serait mieux placé que lui.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai déjà perdu Gabriel…Vous les scarabées ne vivez que jusqu'en octobre. Vous êtes inoffensifs, mais vous êtes tellement cruels.

L'expression du garçon du Kansai était si triste qu'elle ne put que toucher Inui. Il n'avait pas vraiment de données personnelles sur Shiraishi, seulement celles du tennis. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé, et ne l'avait pas souvent vu de près, il juste ses impressions pour juger et ne s'y fiait pas forcément. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que ce dernier se mette dans un tel état pour un simple insecte.

Quand il rentrerait, il pourrait ajouter cette nouvelle information sur le carnet qui le concernait.

Une fois l'émotivité passée, Inui prit en compte les nouvelles données. A en croire ce que disait le garçon, il devait impérativement de retransformer avant un mois, à moins qu'il ait une constitution différente des scarabées normaux.

Comme ce n'était pas sûr, il allait quand même devoir considérer ces données. De toute façon plus vite il redeviendrait humain, mieux ce serait. Ses coéquipiers allaient s'inquiéter, et ses parents, même s'ils ne faisaient pas souvent attention à lui, finiraient pas remarquer son absence.

Alors que le joueur de Shitenhouji remettait sa main à terre dans le but qu'il descende, Inui resta accroché à lui. Peu importe la peine de Shiraishi, il ne le lâcherait pas, c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour lui.

– Allez bonhomme, va-t-en, demanda gentiment le garçon.

Face à la persistance du scarabée, il secoua un peu sa main afin de le faire tomber, mais l'insecte s'agrippait bien trop à lui. Finalement, il soupira et l'obstination d'Inui paya.

– Tu ne veux vraiment pas me lâcher, n'est-ce pas ?

En réponse, le rhinocéros lui grimpa sur le bras, faisant attention de passer sur le tissu et non pas en dessous.

– Wouah, t'es un rapide, s'exclama Shiraishi dont l'humeur semblait s'améliorer.

Il arrêta le scarabée avant que celui ci n'aille plus loin.

– C'est bon, j'abandonne, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire. T'es vraiment quelque chose, toi.

Il attrapa la bestiole et la déposa au creux de sa main.

– J'allais rentrer de toute façon, j'imagine que tu veux venir.

L'insecte s'avança vers lui et le garçon le regarda un moment.

– C'est fou, on croirait presque tu comprends.

Inui ne bougea pas et Shiraishi se leva, il laissa le temps au collecteur de donnée de contempler le paysage avant de commencer à marcher pour rentrer chez lui. Il portait toujours avec attention le scarabée dans sa main. Inui sentait qu'il allait vraiment être dorloté avec le capitaine de Shitenhouji.

Le bac dans lequel l'avait placé le garçon ne semblait pas trop mal, même si Inui ne savait pas encore quels étaient ses besoins en tant qu'insecte. Il avait au moins découvert que la nourriture spéciale pour scarabée que lui donnait Shiraishi lui convenait, c'était une gelée à base de fruits, même un humain aurait aimé.

Alors que le collecteur de donnée essayait de se familiariser à l'endroit, le capitaine le regardait avec affection, et ça le troublait vraiment. Le jeune d'Osaka aurait pu regarder une femme à la place, il n'aurait pas vu la différence.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que l'insecte s'était habitué à ces yeux qui le suivaient, quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre. Inui entendit la voix d'une fille s'élever, et compris vite que c'était sa sœur.

– Ku-chan, maman m'a dit que tu avais ramené un nouveau scarabée.

– En effet. Merci d'avance pour tes conseils, Yukari, répondit son frère.

– Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a savoir, contesta-t-elle. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu vas encore te faire du mal.

Shiraishi s'était retourné vers sa cadette, donc Inui ne pouvait pas voir son expression quand il admit :

– Je sais, mais je ne pouvais juste pas le laisser.

La jeune fille soupira et s'approcha du bac.

– Je ne t'avais jamais vu si déprimé.

– C'était le choque, expliqua-t-il, je pensais vraiment qu'il allait toujours rester avec moi. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que les choses soient différentes cette fois ci. Peut-être que si je m'en occupe encore mieux, ce petit bonhomme vivra plus longtemps.

Sa sœur ne répondit rien, elle s'était penchée pour regarder Inui de plus près. Ce dernier la fixait aussi, et il pouvait lire sur son visage que si elle gardait le silence, c'était pour ne pas briser le cœur de son frère.

– Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je pensais à Kurosuke, fit-il, songeur.

– Un deuxième Ku-chan ?

Le plus vieux sourit et acquiesça.

– Kuro-chan, alors.

Il demanda à l'insecte son avis, même s'il n'obtint évidemment aucune réponse.

– Bonne chance avec Kuro-chan dans ce cas, lui souhaita la petite en quitta la pièce.

Shiraishi la remercia et retourna à sa contemplation du rhinocéros. Inui décida qu'il finirait bien par s'habituer à ce nouveau corps, et à être observé avec fascination par le capitaine au regard séducteur, car il était quelqu'un qui s'adaptait assez vite.

Quand le capitaine arrêta sa fixation pour aller manger, il le signala au scarabée avant de quitter la pièce. Inui n'aurait pas pu avoir un meilleur environnement que celui-ci, le fait que le garçon lui parle ainsi lui donnait l'impression d'être traité comme un humain.

En étant traité comme ça, les pensées négatives n'envahissaient plus facilement collecteur de donnée, il pourrait rester calme et réfléchir posément à sa situation. Savoir que Shiraishi veillait sur lui l'apaisait et le soulageait du stresse que lui apportait sa nouvelle condition.

Inui repensa encore à sa possible mort que la sœur de son hôte ramenait sur le tapis, ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Il devait faire son maximum pour trouver une solution au plus tôt, par n'importe quel moyen. C'était en passant en revue toutes les possibilités qu'il s'endormit une nouvelle fois, dans cet endroit plus serein.

Quand Inui se réveilla, il ne faisait pas encore jour et Shiraishi dormait encore. Il attendit sagement son réveil en réfléchissant toujours à un plan pour remettre les choses en ordre.

Grâce à sa méditation, il arriva à une conclusion : il n'avait pas le choix que de faire comprendre à son hôte qu'il était humain, afin qu'il l'aide à rétablir la situation. Ca n'allait pas être facile, car si on avait dit au probabiliste lui-même qu'un insecte pouvait être humain, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Cependant, il savait le capitaine de Shitenhouji perspicace et il comptait sur ça.

Quand Shiraishi se leva, il le salua avant toute chose, et le nourrit. Il le caressa un peu du bout de son doigt et Inui en profita pour lui monter dessus. Lorsque son hôte s'excusa et le reposa, ça frustra le joueur aux données. Il se contenta donc d'observer le collégien pendant que ce dernier entreprenait de faire des exercices de yoga.

Inui remerciait sa mémoire pour être si bonne, il aurait tant de choses à écrire sur Shiraishi quand il rentrerait chez lui.

Le fait de le regarder l'empêchait de s'impatienter. Il se demandait comment il allait supporter de rester enfermer dans cette cage. Il restait un sportif, même dans ce corps, l'entraînement et ses exercices quotidiens lui manquaient déjà. De plus, il n'avait rien à faire. Regarder Shiraishi avait beau être intéressant, interagir avec lui était mieux, et puis le garçon ne resterait pas indéfiniment dans sa chambre.

D'ailleurs, quand ce dernier finit ses exercices, il sortit de la pièce, sûrement pour aller déjeuner. Décidément, c'était mieux quand il était là. Le Seigaku finit par s'ennuyer assez vite. Il avait envie de prendre des notes, de s'entraîner, de reprendre sa routine, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça.

Il grimpa donc sur le morceau de bois qu'il y avait dans son bac et commença à détailler tout ce qu'il pouvait voir dans la chambre de son hôte et l'analysa du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il fit rapidement le tour, c'était dommage que sa position et sa petite taille l'empêchaient de tout voir.

Par chance, il n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer car son hôte revint assez vite. Il passa un certain moment à lire, et à parler à son scarabée. Une chance que c'était les vacances et qu'il n'avait pas à aller à l'école, l'insecte s'ennuyait moins.

Ca arrangeait aussi Inui dans le sens où il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de son absence au collège. Il devait absolument parvenir à se retransformer avant que les cours ne reprennent et que ses coéquipiers ne réalisent sa disparition. En plus de ne pas pouvoir en justifier la raison auprès de l'établissement, il inquiéterait ses amis et ne pourrait pas les soutenir dans leur entraînement. Si seulement il avait une idée de comment agir pour régler les choses…

Inui resta à regarder Shiraishi et à l'écouter. Le garçon lui était sympathique, et pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait sorti d'un mauvais pas. Sa sensibilité et son amour pour le scarabée qu'il était le touchaient, et sa façon d'être l'intéressait.

Lors de sa « discussion », si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, avec le jeune homme, il apprit la passion de ce dernier pour la botanique, et comprit qu'il s'y connaissait assez en plante empoisonnée.

Le Seigaku put suivre ce qu'il disait car il connaissait déjà quelques trucs sur les plantes, même s'il était moins cultivé sur le sujet que le garçon d'Osaka.

Il comprit aussi que, malgré le fait que Shiraishi ne cessait pas de lui parler, il ne le considérait pas comme un humain, car il avait fait une réflexion sur le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui racontait. Le collecteur de données pensait tout de même réussir à le convaincre qu'il n'était pas un simple scarabée. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais c'était une question de temps.

Quelques heures plus tard, Shiraishi prit son équipement de tennis et s'en alla. Sûrement un rendez-vous avec un ou plusieurs membre de son équipe, songea Inui.

Pendant le temps où il fut seul, l'insecte s'essaya à un type d'exercice qui correspondait à sa taille et se mit à pousser le morceau de bois dans son bac. Il n'avait pas d'intention particulière si ce n'était de s'occuper, et de s'entraîner avec les moyens du bord. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un scarabée qu'il devait ne plus se préoccuper de sa forme.

Shiraishi ne rentra pas avant la fin de l'après-midi. Inui s'était pas mal ennuyé durant la journée, surtout que son entraînement, sur lequel il avait exagéré, l'avait vite épuisé.

Cependant il avait récupéré, donc quand il vit rentrer l'adolescent dans la chambre, il décida d'attirer son attention. Il n'en aurait pas eu besoin, mais il tenait à lui faire comprendre qu'il était content de le revoir, et qu'il voulait sortir de sa boite.

Il donna des coups de cornes contre le plastique transparent. Encore et encore, le plus fort possible, ça ne faisait pas assez de bruit à son goût.

Le garçon s'approcha et ouvrit la boite.

– Kuro-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il prit la petite bête noire dans sa main et l'examina l'air inquiet.

– Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, mon beau ? Tu pourrais te blesser…

Inui grimpa sur le bras de l'adolescent, trop heureux d'être libre. Le bac, ça allait un peu, son coté scarabée semblait apprécier la terre et le bois, mais il préférait nettement l'extérieur, il n'aimait pas se sentir prisonnier.

– Ah, encore ?

Il l'attrapa pour le poser de nouveau sur sa main, et l'insecte recommença.

– Tu es buté dis donc.

Cette fois il le laissa faire en le suivant des yeux. Le scarabée faillit glisser, mais il l'aida à remonter. La bête continua son trajet jusqu'à son épaule où le garçon ne pouvait plus la voir.

Shiraishi s'interrogea, puis soudainement des petits coups de cornes dans son cou le firent frissonner. Il éclata d'un rire gêné et pencha un peu sa tête sur le coté.

– Arrête, ça chatouille !

Trop sensible aux titillements de son scarabée à cet endroit, l'adolescent porta délicatement la main à son cou, prenant garde de ne pas faire tomber l'insecte, ni de l'écraser, et récupéra de petit monstre.

Même une fois enlevé, il sentait encore les sensations du contacte avec Kuro. Il frotta sa nuque, et continuait de sourire avec un air un peu troublé.

– Wouah, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un scarabée domestique ?

Evidemment, l'insecte ne répondit pas. Le garçon s'installa sur son lit, allongé, et posa Kuro-chan devant lui. Il regardait le rhinocéros avec une petite moue, ils étaient tout proche.

Inui fixait son hôte, perplexe. S'il s'était comporté ainsi, c'était pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un scarabée normal, mais l'autre ne semblait pas le percevoir comme il désirait. Il ne pouvait pas dire que le résultat était mauvais non plus, mais ne savait pas dire pourquoi.

Pertinemment, la réaction de Shiraishi ne l'avançait pas, bien qu'elle soit très intéressante ce garçon était définitivement captivant. Cependant, l'intérêt d'Inui avait beau s'attiser envers l'adolescent d'Osaka, il ne devait pas en oublier son but. Deux semaine avant la fin des vacances, ça passait trop vite, il devait s'y atteler dès maintenant.

Après réflexion, se rapprocher ainsi de son hôte n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il finirait bien par comprendre ainsi qu'il n'était pas un insecte ordinaire. Inui trouverait un moyen de communiquer avec lui.

En plus, tant qu'à être coincé ici, il voulait se rapprocher de lui. Shiraishi était vraiment un sujet fascinant à observer, et pas seulement pour le tennis. Son étrange amour pour les insectes – ou juste les scarabées ? –, la façon dont il parlait des plantes, les regards qu'il lançait, les sourires qu'il faisait. Il voulait en voir plus. Ses passions, ses goûts, ses mimiques, il en était très intrigué.

Ce n'était pas anormal pour lui, de vouloir voir ce genre de choses, il observait beaucoup de gens – même si c'était rarement de si près – et il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela, si ce n'est peut-être la sensation de cette envie lui semblait différente. Il clôt vite le sujet, car pour toutes les personnes différentes qu'il avait étudié, l'envie d'en savoir plus se manifestait de différentes manières.

Le scarabée s'approcha du garçon et frotta doucement sa corne avant contre son nez.

– Je ne pensais pas que les scarabées pouvaient être affectueux. Gabriel aimait rester coller à moi, mais pas autant…

Il caressa la carapace de l'insecte qui continuait à se frotter à lui.

– Toi alors, tu es sournois. Je ne peux que m'attacher à toi, si tu fais ce genre de choses…

Shiraishi tourna sa tête, posée sur sa couverture, et regardait dans le vide pendant que le scarabée se baladait sur les cheveux qui lui étaient accessible. Le rhinocéros trouva son chemin et contourna sa tête pour s'approcher de son visage.

Il essaya de grimper sur sa joue sans succès, ce qui fit sourire le garçon qui le prit dans ses mains et se redressa. Le portant à sa hauteur, au creux de ses paumes, il lui murmurait avec un sourire sur les lèvres et regard affectueux :

– Tu es vraiment mignon, ça ne devrait pas être permis. On se connaît que depuis hier seulement, tu es un vrai petit séducteur dis-moi.

Inui se demandait s'il avait raison d'être perturbé par ce regard passionné. Il appréciait le contacte qu'il avait avec son hôte, il trouvait les déclaration qu'il lui faisait pas si étrange que ça, pourtant ça le troublait.

Pas parce que l'autre envoyait des regards amoureux à un insecte, l'anormalité ne dérangeait pas tant le collecteur de donnée que ça, il y était habitué, mais sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de regards.

Ils restèrent ainsi, Shiraishi laissa son scarabée gambader joyeusement sur son lit un moment encore. Il ne se lassait pas de la petite bête, mais il dut la remettre dans sa boite quand sa grande sœur l'appela pour manger. Il assura à son nouvel ami qu'il reviendrait, et descendit.

Inui le regarda partir. Ce n'est qu'un long moment plus tard que son hôte réapparut, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette accrochée autour de sa taille. Il sortait de la douche, son bandage n'était plus sur son bras, il le tenait enroulé dans sa main gauche avec choses dorées que le Seigaku ne pouvait pas identifier à cette distance.

Shiraishi annonça son retour et l'insecte le regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt installer les deux plaques en or autour de son bras, et les dissimuler avec le bandage qu'il enroulait avec maîtrise.

C'était donc ça. Inui s'était demandé ce que pouvait cacher son bandage, s'il était là pour le style ou pour cacher autre chose. Sachant qu'il portait ce poids constamment, son bras gauche devait être extrêmement rapide lorsqu'il l'enlevait. C'était de bonnes données que le collecteur n'oublierait pas de noter.

Il songeait à toutes les données qu'il avait à présent sur le garçon quand son attention distraite fut portée sur Shiraishi qui se dénudait pour enfiler son pyjama.

Le collégien était de dos, Inui laissa glisser son regard sur son corps nu sans aucune gêne : au nombre de fois qu'il avait vu ses équipiers et des adversaires nus pendant qu'il récoltait des informations, il n'avait plus de pudeur.

Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il le regardait alors qu'il pourrait très bien détourner le regard, c'était juste naturel.

Inui sentit des sensations indéfinissables dans son corps, vivre en tant que scarabée était vraiment étrange. Il sentait sa température monter et eu soudainement l'envie de coller sa corne contre la vitre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il ne connaissait que trop peu les insectes pour le dire.

Le garçon fut assez vite habillé et commença à faire des étirements. Finalement, l'état de l'insecte s'était stabilisé le temps qu'il les finisse, ce ne devait être que passager. Inui ne pouvait pas dire que les sensations qu'il avait sentit étaient désagréables, mais elles étaient étranges et perturbantes. Il s'était retenu de donner des coups de cornes contre les parois de son bac.

Pendant la soirée qui suivit, le capitaine de Shitenhouji passa un certain moment à lire, encore un livre sur la botanique. Inui ne s'ennuyait pas trop car il repensait au jus qui l'avait transformé, à sa conception et à comment aurait-il pu logiquement faire de lui un scarabée. Rien qu'il ne connaissait scientifiquement pouvait provoquer de telles choses, il avait peut-être fait une grande découverte. En tout cas, il ne pouvait que faire des suppositions pour le moment.

Quand son hôte finit sa lecture, il vint s'asseoir près du bac de l'insecte et le caressa un peu, puis il éteint la lumière et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Inui en apprécia l'attention.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'était plus venu le voir avant d'aller ce coucher, et tout aussi longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas porté d'affection de la sorte. Ca ne manquait pas tant à Inui, mais maintenant qu'on le lui faisait, il trouvait ça agréable. Il s'endormit paisiblement ce soir là.

Les jours passèrent encore plus vite que ce qu'Inui l'aurait cru. Shiraishi et lui s'étaient vite rapprochés. Son hôte, complètement fou de lui, avait pris la décision de l'emmener partout où il allait afin de profiter de chaque instant à ses cotés.

Inui avait appris à connaître de mieux en mieux Shiraishi, et plus le temps passait, plus il l'appréciait.

C'était un garçon vraiment adorable, il se souciait beaucoup de son équipe, s'intéressait comme lui à tout ce qui concernait la santé et la forme – ils se ressemblaient pas mal sur ce point –, il avait comme lui d'étranges passions en dehors du tennis, son humour n'était pas terrible même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte… Inui aurait pu remplir un cahier complet avec toutes les informations qu'il avait amassées. Il serait d'ailleurs encore près à l'observer pendant de longs moments, même s'il n'avait pas plus de données à glaner.

Shiraishi avait l'art d'être à la fois sérieux et mature tout en étant mignon. Oui, Inui le pensait consciemment, le capitaine de Shitenhouji était beau, magnifique, et ses mimiques étaient adorables. Il le pensait, et c'était un gros problème.

Cela faisait bien deux mois qu'il s'était transformé en insecte, un mois qu'il avait réalisé être tombé sous le charme de Shiraishi, et il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans son objectif principal.

Il avait surestimé la perspicacité de son hôte, qui n'avait perçu aucun des signes qu'il lui avait envoyés. En plus, quand il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à ruminer là-dessus. Trop de temps, qu'il avait perdu à cause de simples problèmes de cœur.

Ca faisait un long moment que les cours avaient repris, et même si Inui réussissait à ne pas prendre trop de retard sur les études en lisant les cours de Shiraishi, les Seigaku s'étaient sans aucun doute rendu compte de son absence, et ses parents aussi.

Il devait être porté disparu, ses amis devaient être morts d'inquiétudes et il n'avait aucun moyen de les contacter ou d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Shitenhouji était bien trop loin de Tokyo, leurs écoles n'avaient pas ce genre de contacts.

S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Inui pouvait au moins être rassuré, c'est que les titulaires n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour le club. Sa présence et sa façon de diriger l'entraînement aidaient un minimum, mais ils étaient suffisamment fort et nombreux pour que son absence ne les handicape pas pour leur victoire.

Peu importait, après tout, qu'ils aient besoin de lui ou non, Inui voulait les revoir, il voulait redevenir humain. Il ne regrettait pas le temps qu'il avait passé auprès de Shiraishi, sous forme de scarabée, mais il ne comptait pas faire durer la situation plus longtemps. Ce serait déjà assez difficile de reprendre sa forme normale une fois que son hôte aurait compris qui il était, alors il ne devait pas traîner plus.

Tous les jours, il saisissait toutes les occasions possibles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était humain, sans succès. De plus, le garçon d'Osaka ne l'emmenait pas toujours quand il allait au collège, de peur de quelque chose ne lui arrive. Ca ne l'avançait vraiment pas.

Un jour, avant que Shiraishi ne parte pour l'école, Inui fit un caprice et cogna un peu trop son bac, dans tous les sens possibles, pour se faire remarquer. Cela eut le mérite de marcher, il avait de la chance que le garçon se souciait tant de lui. Il accompagna ainsi le capitaine à l'école.

Pendant que le garçon était en cours, le scarabée l'attendait sagement dans la serre, à l'intérieur de sa boite, comme il le faisait les fois où il l'amenait. L'insecte passa la pause midi avec lui et d'autres membres du club de Shitenhouji.

Inui les avait vus suffisamment de fois ces deux derniers mois pour avoir plus d'informations sur eux. Il les trouvait assez sympathiques et distrayants en général, même s'il ne les avait jamais approchés de près car Shiraishi le gardait près de lui et ils ne semblaient pas s'intéresser vraiment aux insectes. Ils l'avaient tout de fois ramené quelques fois dans la conversation pour parler de Shiraishi et de l'obsession qu'il avait pour son scarabée.

L'après-midi, par contre, ne se passa pas sans tracas. Des élèves qui séchaient les cours étaient venus de cacher dans la serre, ils avaient cru entendre du bruit et s'étaient enfuis. En courant, ils avaient renversé le bac d'Inui qui s'était fissuré, en plus d'être sans dessus dessous.

Heureusement, ce fut plus de peur que de mal, et l'insecte creusa pour sortir de la terre qui l'ensevelissait. Il y parvint sans trop de difficulté même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude et que ça le déboussolait. Une fois sortit, il restait près de son bac, sans bouger, il attendait Shiraishi.

Quand le capitaine vint le récupérer avant d'aller au club, ce fut un choque de trouver le bac dans cet état.

– Kuro-chan !

Il se précipita le morceau de plastique à la recherche de son précieux compagnon. Il ne le voyait pas. Quand une chose noire, pas trop loin, bougea pour se rapprocher de lui, le cœur de Shiraishi manqua un battement, il écarquilla les yeux. Il souffla un grand coup de soulagement, ses yeux commençaient à le piquer.

– Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-il en le ramassant. Qui a pu te faire ça ?

Le capitaine le garda au creux sa main gauche tandis qu'il ramassait le bac. Il y remit toute la terre qu'il put, mais il était hors de question d'y remettre le scarabée. Il se leva, les deux mains chargées, et sortit de la serre.

Inui sentait de la colère émaner du garçon, mais il n'en était pas certain. Il n'avait jamais vu ce dernier se fâcher ne serait-ce qu'une fois en deux mois, puis il était tenu trop bas et ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son hôte pour en avoir la confirmation.

– Shiraishi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ils venaient d'arriver près des courts et Inui n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour reconnaître la voix d'Oshitari Kenya.

– Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans la serre, expliqua son camarade.

Shiraishi en posa le bac dans un coin, il tenait toujours l'insecte dans ses mains.

– Il va bien ?

– Apparemment, mais je ne v ais plus le ramener au collège, c'est trop dangereux.

Il semblait déterminé, Inui sentait qu'il n'allait pas être facile de le faire revenir sur sa décision. Il n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis sans une bonne raison, et en trouver une suffisante ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Après qu'ils se soient tous changés, l'entraînement commença. Comme le rhinocéros n'avait plus de bac dans lequel rester, Shiraishi le confia à Koharu qui ne jouerait pas tout de suite. Il savait que ses coéquipiers, comme tous les élèves de cette école, aimaient s'agiter, mais il avait confiance en eux. Ils savaient prendre au sérieux les choses qui l'étaient.

C'est ainsi qu'alors que le capitaine jouait ses matchs d'entraînement, Koharu se retrouvait à garder un insecte et à murmurer :

– C'est d'accord de garder le chéri de Kurarin, mais Kura-chan aurait pu avoir meilleur goût, il y a plus mignon que ça.

Comme Koharu s'ennuyait vite à surveiller le scarabée, il jeta un œil aux alentours et aperçut non loin un joueur du club de baseball qu'il aimait bien scruter de temps à autres. Il aurait tout donné pour être avec lui plutôt que cet insecte en ce moment, mais comme c'était l'insecte de Kurarin…

Quand Hitouji s'approcha pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il s'empressa de lui dire :

– Je surveille l'amoureux de Kurarin. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas garder un œil sur lui pendant une minute ?

Le garçon au bandeau vert, pris au dépourvu, tendit la main vers son partenaire avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette et s'exclama :

– Hé ! Koharu, attends !

Hitouji soupira, c'était toujours comme ça avec son coéquipier, il courait ailleurs, toujours vers d'autres hommes que lui. En plus, il était rusé, il ne pouvait être suivi car il lui avait confié une mission.

Il jeta un regard vers Koharu avant d'examiner le scarabée. Il savait combien son capitaine aimait cette petite bestiole, et il pouvait à peu près comprendre pourquoi. Il la regardait marcher en direction des courts, et quand il réalisa qu'elle allait trop loin de lui, il lui demanda de l'attendre.

Il allait l'attraper, mais à sa grande surprise le scarabée s'arrêta et se retourna à ses paroles. Il revint en arrière, mais se remit en direction des tribunaux, comme s'il attendait que son maître revienne. Ca fascinait Hitouji de voir qu'un scarabée avait écouté son ordre. Il était curieux.

– Kuro-chan, c'est ça ?

L'insecte se tourna pour lui jeter un regard.

– Viens par ici, demanda t-il, imitant la voix de son capitaine.

Le rhinocéros le fixa une nouvelle fois avant de l'ignorer et de regarder de nouveau vers les courts. Il ne se faisait pas avoir par l'imitation du garçon au bandana, aussi parfaite était-elle. Hitouji, déçu que son tour ne marche pas, percevait l'intelligence du scarabée et restait intrigué.

– Kuro-chan, viens s'il te plait, tenta-t-il de sa propre voix.

Cette fois, le scarabée daigna l'écouter, il marcha jusqu'à lui. Alors que le garçon au bandeau se demandait ce qu'il allait faire par la suite, on l'interpella :

– Hey, Hitouji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques par terre ?

Le scarabée et le copycat tournèrent leur tête vers Kintarou qui, à la recherche d'une occupation, s'était dirigé vers eux. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha assez pour voir l'insecte, il demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le scarabée de Shiraishi ?

– Je le surveille, et toi, tu ne devais pas jouer ?

– J'ai déjà fini mes matches, c'est ennuyant ! Et les autres jouent encore… se plaignit le première année. Il n'y a rien à faire.

Hitouji jeta un coup d'œil vers les cours et vit que Koharu avait été appelé pour jouer. Il observa son partenaire, sans dire un mot, et retint un soupire. L'insecte à ses pieds faisait du bruit, mais il ne s'y intéressa pas, trop occupé à observer le génie jouer, jusqu'à ce que Kintarou s'exclame :

– Regarde, le scarabée de Shiraishi essaye de jongler !

Le troisième année baissa les yeux pour regarder le rhinocéros faire son tour.

– Il se débrouille pas mal, nota le petit roux.

– Oui, approuva l'aîné, on pourrait le dresser et l'utiliser pour le prochain concours de l'école.

– Voyons quels autres tours il peut faire ! décida le première année.

Hitouji repensa à ce que la bête avait fait plus tôt, et décida de vérifier à quel point elle reconnaissait les gens et jusqu'où son intelligence allait. Il lui demanda donc d'aller vers Kintarou.

– Ah ah ! T'es bête, rit le rouquin, un scarabée ne peut pas savoir…

La recrue de Shitenhouji étouffa son rire quand il sentit des coups contre sa chaussure, il s'exclama d'étonnement en y trouvant le scarabée.

– Incroyable, je ne savais pas que Shiraishi lui avait appris à faire ça !

Avant que l'autre joueur n'eut le temps de parler, le coach l'appela pour jouer. Kintarou se retrouvait seul avec l'insecte, excité, il appela Kenya qui venait de finir son entraînement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Le scarabée de Shiraishi connaît mon nom !

L'interpellé le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et le première année lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après l'histoire, le plus vieux s'accroupit, septique, pour examiner l'insecte.

– Ce ne serait pas seulement du hasard ?

Le jeune protesta vivement :

– Non, c'est pas possible ! Tu es juste jaloux qu'il reconnaisse mes talents et pas les tiens.

– Kintarou… C'est un scarabée, comment veux-tu qu'il reconnaisse un talent pour le tennis. Puis comment ça, « jaloux » ?

L'aîné s'adressa alors à l'insecte :

– Si tu savais ce qu'était le tennis, tu pourrais sûrement dire qui est le plus rapide des joueurs de Ninawa, n'est-ce pas ?

En réponse, le rhinocéros s'approcha pour lui donner des coups de cornes.

– Ah, il me reconnaît !

– C'est parce que tu lui parlais qu'il est venu te voir, ça veut rien dire, contredit le plus jeune.

Ignorant son argument, le plus vieux prit un air plus sérieux, et dit :

– Par contre, c'est vrai que c'est étrange. Mon petit frère élevait des scarabées avant, et ils ne se comportaient pas comme ça, même si ce n'est qu'une coïncidence…

Kintarou ne trouva rien à répondre, il regarda Kenya se lever, ramasser une balle de tennis qui traînait plus loin, et revenir. Il lui expliqua qu'il allait tester quelque chose, puis posa la balle au sol, derrière l'insecte et demanda clairement à la bête de la lui envoyer.

Il n'avait pas grand espoir, aussi quand le scarabée resta immobile, il pensa que rien ne se passerait. Pourtant, l'insecte finit par bouger, il contourna la balle et se plaça correctement. Il donna un coup de corne suffisamment fort pour qu'elle roule jusqu'à l'adolescent.

Kenya la récupéra avec surprise, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ça marche. Il lança en conclusion de son expérience :

– Il comprend ce que l'on dit.

Le rouquin ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'exclamer :

– Si tu nous comprends, tourne en rond, va à gauche, puis à droite, et fait le mort !

– Tout ça ? s'étonna le troisième année.

– Comme ça, on saura que c'est pas un hasard.

Kenya acquiesça, il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux quand il vit accomplir les gestes demandés, dans l'ordre exact. Quand l'insecte finit, il resta un moment silencieux, puis plaça une pierre devant lui en lui demandant s'il pouvait la cogner une fois pour dire oui, et deux fois pour dire non. Le rhinocéros répondit en un grand coup positif, comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

Suite à ça, une longue série de question arriva, le scarabée n'en laissa pas une seule sans réponse. La plupart furent posées par Kintarou, qui demandait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, il laissait rarement l'occasion à son aîné de parler.

Si Kenya voulait dire un jour qu'il avait déjà croisé un scarabée qui aime le tennis et aimait les takoyaki, il pouvait maintenant le dire. Même si on ne le croirait sûrement pas. Heureusement que l'insecte avait répondu qu'il ne lisait pas de manga, sinon il aurait pensé devenir fou.

Il ne savait pas non plus s'il devait se sentir vexé qu'un scarabée pense que Kintarou était meilleur que lui, mais heureusement l'insecte était assez intelligent pour reconnaître qu'il était le plus rapide des deux.

En tout cas, avec tout ça, ils n'avaient pas avancé sur les questions les plus importantes. Ces questions n'étaient pas de celles avec lesquelles quelques coups sur une pierre permettaient de répondre. Alors que Kenya cherchait les bonnes questions à poser, les autres joueurs se rapprochaient d'eux. L'entraînement était terminé.

Kintarou sauta sur place en se relevant, il appelait joyeusement Shiraishi. Ce dernier vit son scarabée au sol et se dépêcha de le prendre dans sa main, il se montrait prudent. Son équipe ne lui voulait aucun mal, mais un accident comme celui de l'après-midi était trop vite arrivé.

– Shiraishi, tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton scarabée savait faire tout ça, lui lança le garçon.

– « Tout ça » ? répéta-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Pendant qu'ils se changeaient, le première année lui raconta que son compagnon avait jonglé devant eux, et qu'il comprenait ce qu'on lui demandait, Kenya vint même se joindre à la conversation.

Shiraishi savait que son Kuro-chan était intelligent. Quand il lui demandait de se décaler alors que l'insecte se baladait sur son cahier de cours, il le faisait. Quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, le scarabée venait frotter sa corne contre lui. Son Kuro-chan était vif d'esprit et observateur, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Pourtant, quand les deux membres de son équipe lui apprirent que son scarabée était capable de comprendre le japonais, précisément, sans que ce soit une forme d'instinct, qu'il pouvait répondre par oui ou par non, ou choisir différentes réponses à une question, le capitaine resta coi. Il savait qu'ils n'essayaient pas de lui jouer un tour, ça se lisait dans leurs yeux.

Shiraishi avait envie de les croire, après tout son insecte était déjà plus intelligent que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, il le considérait comme une personne à part entière, et même encore plus. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, alors cette possibilité restait encore abstraite dans son esprit.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il se promit de voir ça dès qu'il le pourrait. Il l'aurait fait le soir même s'il en avait eu la possibilité, mais il avait un examen important de lendemain et il lui restait encore des révisions à faire.

Ensuite viendrait le week-end et il aurait tout son temps à accorder à Kuro-chan, il décida donc de reporter cette interrogation et de se focaliser sur ses révisions.

Après avoir réparé le bac, Shiraishi passa donc une bonne partie de la soirée à réviser. Il fit tout de même ses exercices habituels et s'occupa de ses bandages. Il accorda aussi un peu d'attention à Inui, même si c'était moins que d'habitude. Le probabiliste comprenait.

Il s'en était passé des choses aujourd'hui et le scarabée était fatigué. Il avait dû en faire pas mal pour qu'on comprenne enfin qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple insecte, et ça n'avait pas été très commode. Il avait été obligé de mettre sa fierté de coté, notamment à cause de Kintarou, qui en plus de le commander, avait posé des questions qui n'étaient pas les meilleures, même si elles étaient mieux que rien.

Peu importait ce qu'il avait dû faire pour ça, maintenant les dés étaient jetés. Il était certain que son hôte n'allait pas laisser passer cette information, les choses ne pouvaient qu'avancer à partir de maintenant. Ce n'était pas parce que Shiraishi était occupé ce soir là que ses efforts étaient inutiles. C'était d'ailleurs mieux ainsi, car Inui était fatigué, il somnolait presque. Parler avec le garçon serait plus efficace quand il serait en meilleure forme.

Quand le collégien finit ses dernières révisions, il sortit le scarabée de sa boite et s'installa avec lui sur le lit, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Le garçon caressait toujours sa carapace, et le scarabée se frottait.

Ce soir là, comme parfois, d'étrange sensation prirent Inui dans son corps d'insecte. Alors que Shiraishi plaçait son doigt entre ses deux cornes pour le flatter, le rhinocéros faisait des mouvements avant langoureux. Les sensations qui se répandaient en lui pendant ces moments là étaient divines.

Le probabiliste n'était pas naïf, même s'il avait mis un certain temps à découvrir quelles étaient ces sensations, il savait maintenant que ce n'était rien d'autre que son désir sexuel. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite car ce désir se manifestait différemment que dans son corps humain. Lorsqu'il avait découvert, il s'était sentit sale.

Sale, parce que sous sa forme de scarabée, ce que Shiraishi confondait avec des câlins lui servait de masturbation. Sale, parce qu'il nourrissait régulièrement des pensées impures envers celui qui prenait soin de lui avec un amour, qui au contraire du sien, était chaste. Sale, parce qu'il profitait de sa forme pour regarder celui qui l'aimait dans toute son intimité. Sale, parce qu'en faisant tout ça, il trahissait la confiance qu'avait le garçon en lui.

Il avait tenté de se retenir, même si en apparence, pour son hôte, cela ne faisait pas de différence. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais l'instinct animal était plus fort que sa volonté.

Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir dire qu'il parviendrait mieux à se retenir s'il avait sa forme humaine. Shiraishi provoquait ce genre de réaction en lui, des envies incontrôlable pour ce si petit corps. Qu'en serait-il s'il était celui qu'il était avant ? Il ne savait pas le prédire, car c'était la première fois qu'il tombait vraiment amoureux et qu'il désirait autant une personne.

Après avoir essuyé tant d'échec, il s'était laissé allé, exprimant ses désirs sous les yeux d'un Shiraishi aveugle à sa passion. Il savait que s'il redevenait humain, le garçon ne saurait rien de ce qu'il avait éprouvé ces derniers mois, et de combien il l'avait sali.

La culpabilité d'Inui resterait, et dans tous les cas qu'il envisageait, ça ne finissait pas bien pour lui. Il espérait juste qu'il arriverait à oublier le garçon d'Osaka quand cette histoire serait terminée, même si dans l'immédiat cela lui semblait impossible.

Quand cette séance de tendresse prit fin, Shiraishi remit l'insecte dans sa cage et se coucha directement. Inui se sentait d'en un état lamentable. Depuis plusieurs heures, il se sentait vidé de ses forces, pourtant il en avait quand même trouvé assez pour faire ce genre de choses obscènes avec le garçon qu'il aimait.

L'épuisement se mêlait avec un bonheur amer, il n'arrivait plus à trouver les moyens de bouger. Avant de ne plus pouvoir former de pensées cohérentes, il songea qu'il allait refaire un caprice le lendemain, il voulait retourner au collège pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Bientôt, il sombra dans un état à moitié conscient où plus rien ne lui apparaissait d'autre que le visage de Shiraishi, et il plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, après ses exercices et son petit déjeuné, Shiraishi alla nourrir Kuro-chan. Etonnement, le scarabée n'était pas réveillé, il ne bougeait pas. Ca lui arrivait quelques fois, de le trouver en train de dormir, mais comparé à Gabriel c'était assez rare, c'était un insecte très éveillé. Il préféra donc le laisser se dormir et partit directement à l'école.

La journée se passa bien, l'entraînement fut comme d'habitude, il passa son examen avec facilité. Il pensa souvent à son scarabée, il avait hâte de rentrer et de passer du temps avec lui, comme il n'avait pas pu le faire suffisamment la veille.

Il en profiterait aussi pour repenser à ce qui lui avaient dit Kenya et Kin-chan. S'ils disaient vrai, alors il pourrait vraiment communiquer avec son scarabée rien que cette idée le mettait aux anges. Il était de très bonne humeur et on le lui fit plusieurs fois remarquer.

Il ne perdit pas de temps sur le chemin du retour. Quand il arriva chez lui il quitta son vélo, salua sa famille et monta à l'étage. Il posa ses sacs alla voir son scarabée. Ce dernier, étrangement, n'était pas venu l'accueillir comme il le faisait tous les jours, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

– Kuro-chan ?

Il se pencha pour observer l'insecte.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

Le garçon regarda de plus près et réalisa qu'il était à la même place que le matin même, il s'inquiéta, puis vit que la nourriture qu'il lui avait donnée n'avait pas été touchée. Sa poitrine se serrait, son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il refusait d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait. Au lieu de rester sur place à regarder son compagnon immobile, il se précipita hors de sa chambre et appela :

– Yukari !

Sa cadette arriva rapidement, peu habituée à ce que son aîné la demande comme ça. Quand la fillette arriva, l'air paniqué de son frère confirma ses soupçons. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait, et il lui expliqua le problème qu'il y avait avec son scarabée.

Elle lui lança un regard inquiet, significatif, et rentra dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha du bac dont le couvercle était déjà ouvert, son grand frère que ça semblait faire un bon moment qu'il était ainsi.

Comme ça, rien ne paraissait mal aller, il n'était pas blessé, ni rien. La fille plongea la main dans le bac, son frère la regardait avec appréhension, elle avait peur de devoir lui briser le cœur.

Shiraishi la regardait toucher la corne du rhinocéros qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il la vit le pousser pour le faire réagir, et le toucher encore un peu de cette même manière. L'inconscient du garçon savait très bien ce qu'il se passait, c'était du vécu, mais il bloquait cette pensée, il refusait de l'admettre et espérait, malgré l'expression horrifiée qui se peignait peu à peu sur son visage.

Quand finalement, elle prit la petite bête délicatement, par le dessous, afin de la sortir de son bac, son cœur se serra plus encore. Sa respiration se coupa. L'insecte posé sur la paume de sa cadette restait immobile.

Un geste, un seul. Shiraishi la regarda soulever le scarabée sur le coté, avec l'espoir pour la dernière fois une réaction.

Les larmes débordaient des yeux du garçon, cette vision lui était insupportable. L'insecte ne bougeait pas ses pattes, il était manipulé comme un objet. Au moment où il tomba sur le dos sans aucune de réactions, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Shiraishi. Il craqua. Ses yeux écarquillés le brûlaient, et ses lèvres tremblantes n'aidaient en rien sa respiration saccadée.

Sa petite sœur était choquée par son expression, elle n'avait jamais vu son grand frère si mal, c'était encore pire qu'à la mort de Gabriel. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en sanglotant.

– Ku-chan, appela Yukari d'une petite voix.

Elle lui prit la main et essaya de le réconforter, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots et de toute manière il ne l'écoutait pas. Il lui demanda de partir, de le laisser seul. Elle obéit à contre cœur, mais avant elle lui remit le corps de son scarabée entre les mains. Elle ne pouvait dire si c'était la meilleure ou la pire des choses à faire, mais elle ne se voyait pas l'y déposer autre part dans cette situation.

Les mains de Shiraishi tremblaient au contacte du scarabée, qui ne rendait sa mort que plus réelle. Lorsque sa sœur ferma la porte, il sentit ses jambes céder. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, dos au meuble sur lequel était le bac. Il regardait le scarabée, sans vie, au creux de ses mains, et gémit son nom en oubliant même le suffixe.

Il sentit bientôt une montée de colère en lui, mais il la repoussa et reprit contrôle, rien parce que le scarabée était dans ses mains. S'il se mettait en colère, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Cette rage, contre lui-même, contre ceux qui avaient bousculé l'insecte deux jour avant, et contre l'ami qui venait de le quitter, fit redoubler ses pleurs.

Il ne se sentait plus la force de tenir son scarabée sans le faire tomber, il se leva donc, s'appuyant sur le meuble, et le reposa doucement dans son bac, avant de glisser de nouveau au sol.

Il essuya ses larmes et reniflait. Il aurait dû être préparer à ça, mais il n'avait apparemment pas suffisamment retenu la leçon de la mort de Gabriel. Il savait pourtant que son scarabée ne serait pas resté auprès de lui toute sa vie. Il aurait dû d'ailleurs mourir plus tôt, car la fin septembre était passée depuis longtemps.

Les moments de bonheur qu'il avait vécu avec Kuro l'avaient fait naïvement oublié qu'ils seraient séparés un jour. Maintenant, la mort les rattrapait sans prévenir, alors qu'ils étaient au comble du bonheur.

Il ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui.

Le garçon se leva pour se coucher sur son lit, sa tête dans son cousin pour étouffer sa respiration et ses pleurs. Il se torturait à repenser au fait que, le matin même, quand il lui avait dit au revoir, son compagnon était sûrement déjà mort. Il voulut crier pour faire sortir sa souffrance et se calmer, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Ce soir là, Shiraishi ne fit pas ses exercices, il ne se présenta pas à table et ne changea pas ses bandages. Il resta juste allonger dans son lit, sans bouger. Il repensait aux moments passés avec son scarabée, et à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec lui ce week-end. Il était sûr maintenant qu'il ne ferait rien du week-end, le temps allait être vraiment long… sa nuit aussi.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ses pleurs l'aidèrent à s'endormir plutôt qu'à le tenir éveillé. Ce trop plein d'émotion l'avait fatigué.

Peu de temps après qu'il se soit endormi, une demi-heure ou une heure peut-être, un tapage vint le réveiller. Au début il pensa à sa sœur qui serait venu vérifier comment il allait et aurait trébuché dans le noir. Sauf qu'il ne faisait pas si noir que ça, quand il tourna la tête pour regarder l'origine du bruit, il vit une grosse masse à terre.

Il se redressa brusquement en comprenant que c'était quelqu'un allongé au sol. Après avoir mieux regardé, il se leva, se demandant ce que faisait un homme nu dans sa chambre. Il crut un instant qu'il hallucinait.

L'inconnu se redressa lui aussi, il regarda autour de lui, il paraissait perdu. Shiraishi pouvait maintenant le voir mieux, il réalisa que c'était un adolescent. Il lui semblait familier même s'il n'arrivait pas à dire qui il était

– Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-il.

L'étranger se rendit compte alors de sa présence et le premier réflexe qu'il eut ne fut pas de cacher son intimité, nettement visible, mais de couvrir ses yeux à l'aide de son bras. Ca lui donnait l'air d'un petit animal, même s'il était très loin d'être si petit.

L'air inoffensif du garçon le rassura assez, il lui reposa la question plus calmement, mais l'autre ne répondit pas. L'adolescent du Kansai fronça le sourcil. Il s'approcha de l'inconnu quand ce dernier parla enfin. Il prononça le nom de Shiraishi.

Ce garçon le connaissait, mais qui était-il ? Il n'était pas si patient que ça, surtout ce soir, il venait de perdre un compagnon très cher et n'était pas d'humeur à faire affaire avec un type en tenu d'Adam, sorti de nul part. Qui était-ce au juste, un pervers ?

En pensant à Kuro, son regard se dirigea vers le meuble où était son bac. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit qu'il n'y était plus, il regarda au sol et vit les morceaux de plastique ainsi que la terre éparpillés et le corps de son scarabée nul part.

Il releva et les yeux et dévisagea l'inconnu qui avait les pieds dans le terreau. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le garçon se relevait, les yeux découverts. Il approchait son visage dangereusement son visage du sien.

Shiraishi commençait à s'inquiéter. Il voulut reculer pour mettre de la distance entre eux, mais l'autre le retint par l'épaule. L'étranger cligna des yeux et demanda soudainement :

– Tu as pleuré ?

En voilà une question troublante. Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il le connaissait et affichait une expression si inquiète ? Comment ce garçon était arrivé dans sa chambre dans cette tenue ? Il ne trouvait aucune réponse cohérente ; en fait, il n'en cherchait pas tant.

Le capitaine essaya de se défaire de son emprise, mais l'autre le tenait trop fort. Alors qu'il allait commencer à être violent l'inconnu le pris dans ses bras. Il le serrait affectueusement, mais fermement. Shiraishi restait sous le choc, ce n'était pas exactement désagréable, cependant la situation était trop étrange pour l'accepter comme ça.

Les bras de l'étranger étaient confortables, il s'y sentait à l'aise sans en savoir la raison. Il en déduit qu'il devait avoir besoin de ce genre d'étreinte dans l'état ou il était, mais de là à l'accepter d'un inconnu…

Il ne s'en défit pourtant pas, et ça le mena à découvrir pourquoi il aimait tant ce contacte.

La peau nue du grand brun sentait la terre, et pas seulement. Ce n'était pas une odeur qu'il aimait particulièrement, mais c'était exactement la même que celle de son scarabée. Elle était assez forte pour qu'il sache que ce n'était pas son imagination, et que ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait marché dans le terreau qui générait cette odeur. Elle était ancrée sur lui. Shiraishi se sera un peu plus contre le garçon et murmura le nom de son scarabée.

– Je suis là, assura l'inconnu qui passa une main derrière sa tête pour le caresser.

Dès ce moment là, Shiraishi s'éloigna, il y avait une chose qu'il devait savoir à tout prix. Comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'il voulait, l'autre le devança et lui dit :

– Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurais tellement de choses à t'expliquer, même si je ne sais pas si tu serais prêt à me croire.

Tout ce que le garçon trouva à répondre, fut de poser la question qui lui était essentiel :

– Es-tu Kuro ?

Un hochement de tête et Shiraishi sentit un lourd poids quitter ses épaules. Il voulait le croire, c'était la seule explication qui collait à tout ce qui venait d'arriver, et elle voulait dire que son compagnon n'était pas mort. Il ne voulait pas de faux espoir, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre hypothèse qui tenaient la route.

Le grand brun se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y asseoir. Il le laissa faire. En le regardant, il songea à la nudité du garçon avec un peu d'embarras, mais s'il était vraiment un scarabée, c'était normal qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de porter de vêtements, c'est pourquoi il n'osa pas lui en proposer. Il s'approcha de lui et l'écouta parler.

– Tu as les yeux rouges, pourquoi tu as pleuré ? demanda-t-il.

Il mit un moment à lui répondre car il essayait d'analyser le garçon et de choisir ses mots.

– Kuro-chan est mort.

Il n'aimait pas dire ça, bien que ce soit la vérité. Il ne s'adressa pas à son interlocuteur directement, car il n'était pas encore certain qu'il était son compagnon, et même s'il l'état vraiment, il ne s'y était pas encore habitué.

Après un certain silence, son vis-à-vis répondit.

– C'est intéressant.

Ce commentaire fâcha Shiraishi, il avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de la mort son scarabée et n'aimait pas du tout ça.

– Pardon ?

L'inconnu porta sa main à nez, puis se recouvrit les yeux comme si quelque chose le gênait, avant de répondre :

– Je ne pensais pas que mourir était la solution pour me retransformer. Je ne l'avais même pas envisagée.

Shiraishi ne savait vraiment pas si cette personne était réellement son scarabée, le voir parler ainsi le faisait douter. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer que Kuro puisse penser comme ça, désirer la mort ainsi...

D'ailleurs, ne venait-il pas de dire « retransformer » ? Le capitaine avait du mal à réfléchir à réfléchir, tout était si étrange…

– Tu peux te rapprocher ? demanda le brun. Ma vue est mauvaise et je n'arrive pas à voir de loin.

Il s'assit à coté de lui sur le lit, mais n'était pas à l'aise. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire ou non. Il ne pouvait pas juste affirmer que le garçon mentait avec tous les doutes qu'il subsistait. Il essayait de trouver ses mots pour lui poser les bonnes questions. Dans ce but, il regarda l'étranger une nouvelle fois pour tenter lire à travers lui.

L'autre le regardait dans les yeux. Ca confondait encore plus Shiraishi, car si son discours lui faisait penser qu'il n'était pas son scarabée, son regard le persuadait qu'il l'était. Il était si doux et affectueux que s'en était troublant.

– Mes données étaient fausses, laissa soudainement échapper l'autre. Je ne contrôle rien.

Le brun lui était si familier, mais il ne saurait dire si c'était sa ressemblance avec Kuro ou s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, ça semblait être un peu des deux. Surpris, il se sentit tomber sur son matelas, le garçon l'y avait poussé.

Le plus grand s'installa sur lui pour l'enlacer, il passa les mains derrières son dos et posa la tête contre son torse. Shiraishi le laissa faire, il avait trop l'impression d'être avec son scarabée un Kuro beaucoup, beaucoup plus grand, mais dans le fond le sentiment était le même. Sauf que maintenant, il envahissait son corps tout entier.

– Ca m'a manqué, murmura le brun. C'est définitivement mieux de cette façon.

Shiraishi ne répondit rien, tandis que le brun semblait prendre plaisir à écouter les battements de son cœur. A le voir comme, il était trop mignon, aussi mignon que l'était Kuro, voir même plus. Contrairement à son scarabée, on pouvait voir ses yeux si expressif. Ses cheveux avaient l'air tout doux et sa taille lui donnait l'air d'un gros nounours.

Quand le brun remonta et l'enlaça un peu plus haut, se mettant à sa hauteur pour lui demander pourquoi il ne le repoussait pas, Shiraishi décida qu'il était définitivement plus mignon.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son étreinte, que ce soit raisonnable ou non, et ça la fit plonger un peu plus.

Le brun faisait glisser ses lèvres le long de l'épaule du capitaine, ce qui lui donnait des frissons. Il faisait descendre ses mains plus bas dans son dos pour les passer sous son haut de pyjama.

A présent, il ne faisait plus de doute que c'était Kuro : son comportement était trop bestial. L'affection débordante de son scarabée lui faisait très plaisir, mais elle devenait un peu gênante.

Non pas que le Shiraishi avait envie de le repousser, mais son compagnon ne comprenait sûrement pas que faire ça sans vêtement était assez embarrassant. Il ne comprenait pas non plus que ses caresses étaient vraiment trop poussées. Après tout, c'était un animal.

Shiraishi restait un adolescent, il était facilement excitable. Il comprit pourtant vite, en déplaçant un peu sa jambe pour se dégager, qu'il était loin d'être le seul émoustillé. Il se redressa donc pour reprendre la situation en main :

– Kuro-chan ?

Le garçon comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, il se redressa et s'excusa avec une politesse et une voix neutre qui surprit le capitaine :

– Désolé… C'est une réaction naturelle.

Il ne pensait pas que son scarabée pouvait être autre chose que mignon, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son compagnon était donc plus mature qu'il n'en donnait l'impression ? Malgré l'expression neutre qu'affichait son visage, quand il s'attarda dans son regard, ce dernier était plus que vivant.

L'appréhension y était peinte, et quand le garçon réalisa qu'il le regardait il détourna les yeux et refit le même mouvement qu'il avait fait plus tôt : il glissa son doigt sur l'arrête de son nez de haut en bat, puis finit par camoufler ses yeux avec sa main.

Shiraishi en oubliait sa réflexion. Le garçon était toujours mignon, il suffisait juste d'être attentif. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui dit que ça allait. C'était un peu comme s'il s'occupait de son petit scarabée, en fait. Il voulut tellement le rassurer qu'il dévoila son intimité en dévoilant son excitation.

– Moi aussi, c'est normal que ça arrive dans ce genre de situation

Comme il l'avait prévu, à cette réplique le brun baissa les yeux sur son bas de pyjama pour y découvrir une bosse. Le rougissement qui apparut sur ces joues ne fit pas regretter sa décision à Shiraishi il n'aurait jamais avoué quelque chose de si embarrassant, mais comme c'était Kuro, il l'avait fait.

Plus détendu le capitaine laissa traîner son regard sur le corps humain de son scarabée. Il était vraiment bien bâti, comme celui d'un athlète, qui aurait cru qu'il se serait incarné ainsi ? Ses yeux se posèrent sans mauvaise intention sur l'érection de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir l'intimité d'autres garçons, mais s'il la comparait à la sienne, elle lui semblait plus grande.

– C'est sûrement parce que tu avais une grosse corne que c'est aussi gros, songea-t-il à voix haute.

Sa réplique eut pour effet de causer quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas même imaginer. Le garçon laissa tombé sa tête contre son épaule et rit. Malgré sa voix grave, le rire était doux aux oreilles de Shiraishi qui ne put que s'attendrir, même s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé l'entendre rire un jour, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir Kuro près de lui, sous forme humaine.

– Shiraishi… soupira l'autre

Le dénommé n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être appelé par son nom par son scarabée. Il regarda le brun de redresser et le regarder avec une expression qui le désorienta une fois de plus. Une expression de désir non dissimulé, d'une envie d'aller plus loin.

Shiraishi sut par instinct ce qui allait se penser ensuite. Il devina qu'il allait être de nouveau poussé sur le matelas et vit juste. Il ne prévit pas, par contre, que le garçon allait l'embrasser

Le baiser ne le dégoûta pas, il n'était pas en colère, il l'apprécia même. Il savait que s'il devait arrêter le brun, ce devait être maintenant, et il se demandait s'il allait parvenir à le faire, mais le baiser ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le brun l'embrassait, encore et encore, lorsqu'il prenait une pause pour respirer, il ne décollait pas son visage du sien.

Avec tout ça, Shiraishi ne trouvait pas les moyens de dire quoique ce soit. Quand les mains du garçon firent glisser son bas de pyjama, il réalisa qu'il avait attendu pour rien, ils étaient en plein feu de l'action.

Ce n'est que lorsque le brun lui dit qu'il était mignon qu'il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Kuro qui pensait ça, Kuro qui caressait son intimité, Kuro qui le dominait. Son scarabée était mignon, mais au final il restait un mâle. C'était vraiment lui qui lui faisait ces choses, et c'était juste trop bon pour pouvoir l'arrêter là.

Comment pouvait-il être si doué dans un corps qu'il possédait depuis si peu ? Le possédait-il depuis si peu que ça, d'ailleurs ? Son visage lui paraissait trop familier. Il avait parlé de « retransformation » … Shiraishi toucha du doigt l'hypothèse que son compagnon ait pu être un humain avant cela, et ça l'embarrassa grandement, mais la jouissance lui fit vite mettre tout ça de coté pour l'instant. Impossible de réfléchir.

– 75% de probabilité que tu jouisses si je te touchais là, murmura le garçon dans ses oreilles.

Shiraishi rougit. Ce garçon, qui était assurément son scarabée, n'en était tout compte fait pas un. Il n'y avait qu'un humain pour dire ce genre de choses. Cependant il ne l'arrêta pas, car il était quand même le Kuro qu'il aimait. Qu'il aimait peut-être un peu trop, pour le laisser faire ce genre de choses…

Le brun, les doigts trempée du liquide blanchâtre, caressait son entrée sans aller plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête soudainement.

– Peu importe comment je le prévois, il n'y a aucune chance que ça ne fasse pas mal de cette manière. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Shiraishi ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était prêt à la chose, car c'était loin d'être le cas. L'autre repris :

– Je ne connais pas le pourcentage de chance pour que tu m'en veuilles d'être allé aussi loin, mais il s'accroîtra si je continue.

Shiraishi ne lui en voulait pas, c'était certain. Il ne lui dirait pas non plus de continuer, même s'il pensait très fort qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup s'ils arrêtaient maintenant. Il songea aussi que si, lui, ressentait ça, alors ce devait être bien pire pour le garçon qui n'avait pas encore jouit une seule fois.

Il décida donc d'en finir, il ne pouvait pas juste laisser les choses comme ça. Il empoigna le sexe du brun et le masturba comme il le faisait pour lui-même. Il regardait attentivement le visage et les expressions du garçon, satisfait de lui donner du plaisir. Le voir jouir suffit pour qu'il le rejoigne peu de temps après.

Cette fois, il fut le seul à allonger le brun après l'acte. Ils se trouvaient couché à l'envers, mais peu leur importait d'avoir la tête à plat et leurs pieds sur les coussins.

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même, chacun pensait à l'autre dans leurs coins. Shiraishi, pour sa part, venait accepter, grâce à cet acte, l'humanité de son compagnon. Maintenant qu'il avait la tête un peu plus froide et pouvait réfléchir, il repensait en détail à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer pour réussir à trouver qui était au juste ce garçon avec qui il le sentait si bien. Parce que scarabée ou humain, l'autre avait su lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, et cet amour était réciproque.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il mit avant de deviner l'identité de ce mystérieux inconnu, mais il avait suffisamment d'indice pour trouver. Quand il finit par se décider sur une personne, il fut surpris. Il n'était pas encore sûr que c'était lui, mais tout semblait coller avec ses paroles et son physique. Ca expliquait aussi pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu plus tôt, en dehors du fait qu'il était chamboulé.

En tout cas, si le brun était vraiment celui à qui il pensait, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse finir par avoir une telle relation avec lui. Ils s'étaient vus seulement quelques fois, il ne le connaissait pas intimement.

Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser, tout d'abord au sujet de sa transformation, et de tout le reste, mais quand il parla, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il comprit vite que l'autre s'était endormi, il le couvrit donc et se glissa avec lui sous la couverture. C'était vraiment confortable, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue l'emporta sur le reste et il s'endormit contre lui.

Quand Inui se réveilla, il était un peu dépaysé, il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir dans cette position, et s'était aussi habitué à son corps de scarabée pendant ces deux derniers mois.

Il se retourna et trouva Shiraishi endormi. Maintenant qu'il pouvait le regarder sans être trop petit, sa vue – étrangement bonne sous sa forme d'insecte – lui reposait des problèmes.

Il regrettait ses lunettes, il se sentait nu sans elles. Il ne pouvait plus paraître inexpressif et sans failles quand il laissait ses yeux à découvert. Shiraishi restait quelqu'un de perspicace malgré tout, et se montrer comme ça devant lui était embarrassant.

Le capitaine le voyait ainsi, et la façon dont il le regardait émouvait le probabiliste.

Inui approcha son visage de l'endormi pour mieux le voir. S'ils étaient collé, il pouvait le contempler comme il voulait. Le garçon était vraiment magnifique. La fatigue se traçait sur son visage serein sans l'enlaidir. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas ménagé la veille, à mourir, puis se métamorphoser et lui faire des avances. Inui réalisait combien il avait été rude.

Malgré son comportement et toute cette situation, l'autre ne l'avait pas rejeté, il aurait eu raison de le faire. L'amour qu'avait Shiraishi pour les scarabées le perdrait, vraiment.

Seulement parce qu'il était « Kuro-chan », il le laissait profiter de son corps sans se défendre, et il l'aurait sûrement laissé lui faire l'amour s'il ne s'était pas arrêté à temps. Inui ne regrettait pas de s'être arrêté, il s'en serait voulu s'il avait continué, que le garçon lui pardonne ou non.

Il resta un moment à observer le capitaine endormi. C'était difficile de se retenir avec une telle vision, ça n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait embrassé, mais il le laissa tranquille de peur de le réveiller.

Inui aurait bien pris une douche, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas prise, d'ailleurs il se demandait comment l'autre avait fait pour le laisser aller dans son lit et lui faire toutes sortes de choses avec l'odeur qu'il avait. Remarque, ce n'était pas comme si c'était insupportable, et Shiraishi aimait la nature alors c'était logique qu'il ne soit pas si dégoûté. Le collecteur de donnée se demandait vraiment où est-ce que la tolérance du garçon s'arrêtait.

Dans tous les cas, le probabiliste attendait que l'autre se réveille pour faire quoi ce soit, il n'allait quand même pas se balader nu dans sa maison. Le mieux était de rester au lit.

Il attendit ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minute, il commençait à s'engourdir. Lorsque Shiraishi se blottit contre lui pendant son sommeil, il renonça à bouger. Il était en train jouer avec l'un des épis dans les cheveux du garçon quand ce dernier se réveilla.

La première chose que fit le capitaine quand il ouvrit, fut de le regarder, avant de sourire quand les souvenirs de la veille lui revint. Il le salua, sans se retirer de lui. Ce ne fut que lors qu'il s'étira qu'il se décala puis se redressa. Inui se l'imita et lui demanda où il pouvait trouver des vêtements.

Shiraishi chercha, dans les vêtements qui lui étaient trop grand, quelque chose qui lui irait. Il lui prêta aussi un sous-vêtement, mais le collecteur de données était trop loin pour lire l'expression qu'il affichait lorsqu'il le lui donna.

Son hôte le guida ensuite à la salle de bain et prit soin de lui indiquer où trouver ce dont il avait besoin, soucieux de sa mauvaise vue. Inui le remercia et l'autre le laissa se débrouille.

Cette douche fit du bien au brun, il mit les habits qu'il avait empruntés et regagna la chambre. Shiraishi avait réparé les dégâts qu'avait causé sa transformation et l'attendait en faisant ses exercices habituels.

Le collecteur de données allait se mettre dans un coin et le regarder faire quand il se rappela qu'il était revenu humain, il pouvait désormais s'entraîner de nouveau. Il rejoint donc le capitaine de Shitenhouji dans son entraînement.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs exercices, Shiraishi surprit le brun : il s'approcha de lui et sentit ses cheveux.

– Tu as utilisé le shampoing de ma sœur, fit-il remarquer.

– C'est le seul que j'ai trouvé, expliqua Inui.

– C'est pas grave, ça sent bon, la pêche te va bien.

Avec un léger rougissement, le probabiliste eu soudainement une très forte envie de noter ça. Ce n'était pas en deux mois qu'on guérissait une pareille addiction. Une chose entraînant une autre, il avait maintenant envie de noter toutes les données qu'il avait sur Shiraishi. Ses lunettes et ses cahiers lui manquaient vraiment.

De toute façon il les retrouverait bien assez tôt. Il faudrait bien qu'il retourne à Tokyo un jour, mais avant ça il avait des choses à expliquer à son hôte, même s'il ne savait pas comment les aborder. Il avait une certaine appréhension quant à sa réaction.

Comme il avait du mal à réfléchir, il décida de faire ce qui l'aidait le mieux dans ces cas là : calculer des probabilités. Il demanda à Shiraishi, qui s'était assis près de lui avec un énième livre de botanique entre les mains, s'il pouvait lui emprunter du papier et de quoi écrire. Le garçon les lui donna rapidement.

Il passa un temps indéterminé à écrire furieusement et à faire ses calculs, perdu dans son monde qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il calcula d'abord la probabilité que le capitaine de Shitenhouji lui en veuille quand il apprendrait la vérité. Il dut se souvenir de pleins de détails quant au quotidien qu'il avait vécu avec lui, à son comportement et ses réactions avec sa famille et ses amis dans divers contextes. Il remercia sa bonne mémoire, même si elle n'était pas sans faille et que la valeur des pourcentages qu'il calculait avait une marge d'erreur assez importante.

Au final, il arriva avec un beau 98% de chance que Shiraishi le pardonne, ce qui était vraiment haut. Il songea que les données qu'il possédait ne l'aideraient peut-être en rien à fixer ce pourcentage, étant donnée que cette situation était vraiment trop spéciale. Il nota donc « à revoir » à coté de son résultat et passa à un autre calcul.

Cette fois, il voulut savoir combien de chances il avait pour que son amour lui soit retourné, qu'il devienne ami avec Shiraishi, ou que leur relation s'arrête là. Cette partie de la feuille resta blanche un moment. Il se demandait quelles données il pouvait exploiter pour avoir des résultats efficaces, mais il tombait sur un os. Ce genre de chose était imprédictible…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand Shiraishi dit par-dessus son épaule :

– Il serait plus simple de me demander, tu ne crois pas ?

Inui ne fit pas de geste pour cacher sa feuille, conscient que l'autre devait déjà avoir tout lu.

– Désolé, j'étais trop curieux.

Shiraishi se rapprocha de lui et tenta de le rassurer :

– Par rapport à hier soir, je ne t'en veux pas.

Inui savait déjà ça, il s'inquiétait de bien autre choses, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Shiraishi continua à parler, il lui demanda s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait entendu la veille au sujet de sa retransformation. Donc il savait au moins ça… Le brun n'allait pas mentir, il acquiesça.

– Tu étais donc humains avant, comme se fait-il que tu sois devenu un insecte ?

Le probabiliste n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler du jus qui avait mal tourné, par fierté ou par peur que l'autre découvre qui il était, il ne saurait le dire. Dans tous les cas il préféra rester vague.

– J'ai raté une expérience.

Shiraishi n'insista pas sur la nature de celle-ci, il hocha la tête simplement, mais semblait très intéressé. Inui devança son autre question.

– J'ai essayé de te montrer que j'étais humain, mais j'ai échoué, expliqua-t-il. Je prévoyais de trouver un moyen pour me retransformer. Au final, je n'en aurais pas eu besoin.

– Ca ne te dérangeais pas d'être traité en scarabée ?

– Pas plus que ça. En plus j'avais davantage des besoins d'insectes que d'humains, sous cette forme.

Le garçon aux cheveux clairs le regarda, songeur. Après un moment, il demanda simplement :

– Et les câlins ?

Son regard exprimait que c'était une chose importante pour lui. Si Inui ne savait pas combien il l'aimait en tant qu'animal de compagnie, les espoirs que ses sentiments soient réciproques ne se seraient pas étouffé aussi tôt. Il répondit néanmoins sincèrement à la question, parce qu'il n'avait pas à lui cacher le fait qu'il l'aimait.

– Au début c'était un moyen de me rapprocher de toi et de te montrer que j'étais humain, même si ça n'a pas été efficace, avoua-t-il. Ensuite j'aimais juste ça, alors j'ai continué. Tu m'intéressais et je voulais en voir plus. Ces moments étaient la seule bonne raison à être un scarabée.

Inui aurait tout donné pour voir l'expression qu'avait Shiraishi à sa déclaration, mais il se contenta de l'émotion qu'il perçut dans sa réponse.

– Moi aussi, j'adorais ces moments-là, confit-il. J'étais complément fou de toi.

– Je sais, répondit Inui, direct.

L'autre ne parut pas gêné une seconde vis à vis de l'amour qu'il portait à son insecte.

– Si tu étais humain avant, qui étais-tu ? On se connaissait ?

Le probabiliste hocha la tête, prêt à vider son sac.

– Je suis collégien, et je joue aussi au tennis. Nos équipes se sont déjà rencontrées.

– Tu habites à Tokyo ?

Inui se demanda comment il avait deviné si vite, mais il se dit qu'avec les indices qu'il y avait et toutes les écoles qu'il y avait à la capitale, c'était assez logique. Ce fut quand il lui demanda s'il était à Seigaku qu'il le surprit encore plus.

Il comprit alors que Shiraishi était finalement aussi perspicace qu'il l'avait cru. S'il n'avait réalisé que son scarabée était humain, c'était sûrement à cause de son amour pour les insectes qui le rendait moins sur ses gardes.

Quand il lui demanda, d'un air certain, s'il était Inui Sadaharu, le brun acquiesça et reposa les yeux sur sa feuille. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être découvert si tôt.

Au lieu de faire une réflexion sur son identité, l'autre lui demanda comment il s'était retrouvé à Osaka. Inui lui expliqua alors ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

– Ca devait être stressant, songea le capitaine à la fin de son récit.

– Je n'ai paniqué que lorsque j'ai compris que mes moyens étaient trop limités, et tu es apparu après ça. J'ai été chanceux.

L'adolescent aux cheveux clair se leva de sa chaise et passa derrière Inui pour l'entourer de ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il était heureux de l'avoir ramasser. Ca troublait le brun qui décida de se libérer de cette étreinte. Il se leva à son tour et lui fit face.

– Mes données ne m'aident pas à comprendre, alors je vais te demander directement, annonça-t-il.

L'autre signifia qu'il l'écoutait.

– En sachant qui je suis et en prenant en compte tout ce qui est arrivé, comment me vois-tu à présent ?

Shiraishi cherchait ses mots, il prit son temps avec de répondre.

– Tu es le même qu'avant, j'en apprends seulement un peu plus que toi. Je t'apprécie vraiment.

Malgré le sourire du garçon, Inui n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse. Au stade où il en était, il pouvait se permettre de tout déballer, alors il lui posa la question qui le dérangeait vraiment :

– Si je te disais que je suis amoureux de toi, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

Il gardait sa voix monotone, comme si c'était une simple et habituelle collecte de données, mais il se doutait que l'autre voyait à travers lui. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, donc il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière.

– Je le sais, tu es assez transparent, expliqua le capitaine. Je ne peux pas t'assurer franchement que je ressens la même chose que toi, car je n'ai pas envisagé la chose avant hier soir, et c'est un peu trop tôt pour que je puisse l'affirmer.

Le brun fut soulager de cette réponse, ça voulait dire que le garçon considérait la possibilité d'avoir une relation avec lui, et c'était mieux que ce qu'il espérait dans ses réflexions les plus poussées.

– J'aimerais que l'on reste en contact une fois que tu seras rentré à Tokyo, proposa Shiraishi.

Bien évidemment, Inui accepta et en profita pour lui demander à ce qu'ils échangent leurs numéros et adresses mails. Après cela, le probabiliste évoqua son retour chez lui et les problèmes que son absence avait dû causer.

Même s'il restait calme, l'autre adolescent essaya de l'aider et le rassurer. Ils parlèrent un long moment, et arrivèrent à la conclusion que raconter la vérité quant à ce qui lui était arrivé n'attirerait que plus de problème. Inui décida alors de mentir, de toute façon il s'était juste volatiliser et aucun indice ne pourrait l'incriminer lui ou personne d'autre.

Après, ils parlèrent de son retour. Il devait partir aujourd'hui afin qu'il ait le temps de régler les choses chez lui avant que les cours ne reprennent. Cette semaine allait être chargée.

Le problème qu'il restait, c'était qu'Inui n'avait rien sur lui, et sans argent il ne pourrait pas prendre le train pour rentrer à Tokyo. Shiraishi avait bien des économies, mais elles ne couvraient pas le prix d'un billet. Le garçon d'Osaka décida donc d'emprunter la différence à ses parents. Dans tous les cas, Inui lui assura qu'il allait le rembourser, même s'il lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter de ça pour l'instant.

Ils descendirent ensuite déjeuner, la sœur cadette de Shiraishi était dans la cuisine. Inui, habitué à la voir parce qu'elle s'occupait souvent de lui, la salua avec autant de naturel que son frère. Surpris par l'intrusion de cet inconnu, la jeune fille laissa tombé sa tartine sur la table. Elle la ramassa vite et les accueillit avec timidité.

– Ku-chan, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait un invité, fit-elle, embarrassée d'être montrée en pyjama.

Son aîné lui dit de ne pas se gêner, approuvé par Inui, et lui expliqua que c'était un ami venu de loin qui avait rencontré quelques soucis dans la ville. Yukari hocha la tête, une fois le trouble passé la présence de l'étranger ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Après tout, son frère était dans un état normal malgré ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et elle se doutait que la présence de son ami n'y était pas pour rien. De toute façon ce grand brun, qu'elle apprit avoir le même âge que son aîné, lui paraissait sympathique. Avec ses cheveux noirs hérissés et légèrement en bataille, il avait l'air d'un gros nounours.

Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois, la jeune fille fit la connaissance d'Inui. L'ambiance était joviale. Shiraishi sortit même une blague à laquelle aucun des deux ne rirent avant de comprendre que c'était censé être drôle et d'esquisser des sourires convenant, la sœur gênée pour son frère, alors qu'Inui en était plus attendrit qu'autre chose.

Quand ils eurent fini, les deux garçons firent la vaisselle. Il discutèrent beaucoup au sujet du tennis et de leurs équipes. Quand le brun expliqua au capitaine de Shitenhouji que son équipe avait songé à le transformer en bête de foire à cause des tours qu'il leur avait fait, le garçon d'Osaka sembla leur donner raison. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le lien qu'il y avait entre cette école et l'humour, Inui commençait à en comprendre l'ampleur. Sauf quelques cas particuliers, aucun des élèves n'y échappait.

Ils parlèrent le reste de la matinée et midi arriva bien vite. La mère de Shiraishi rentra de son travail pour faire la cuisine à ses enfants, elle fut aussi surprise que Yukari de voir Inui chez elle, même si sa réaction était plus contenue. Son fils les présenta, et la femme, accueillante, invita Inui à manger avec eux.

Pendant le repas, après qu'ils aient fait connaissance, Shiraishi raconta qu'alors qu'il visitait la ville, Inui s'était fait voler et n'avait plus de quoi rentrer chez lui. C'était un mensonge, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, en plus ce n'était pas si faux, compte tenu du fait que le garçon avait été traîné ici contre son gré et se retrouvait sans rien. Sa mère ne l'aurait pas cru facilement s'ils avaient dit la vérité.

La mère de Shiraishi proposa d'elle-même son aide, elle comprenait tout à fait la situation que vivait l'adolescent. S'il arrivait la même chose à l'un de ses enfants, elle aurait souhaité qu'on tende la main. Inui la remercia, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans eux.

Avant de repartir au travail, elle lui proposa d'appeler ses parents. Inui n'avait même pas pensé à ça, tant il avait été occupé à chercher une excuse pour justifier son absence. Il accepta, mais attendit tout de même qu'elle parte avant de les appeler, pour éviter que son mensonge ne soit mis à jour.

Shiraishi resta près de lui le temps de son appel, au cas où il aurait besoin de soutient. Inui demeurait calme, même s'il ressentait une légère appréhension en composant le numéro. Personne ne répondrait chez lui, car en principe ses parents étaient au travail, alors il avait sur le portable de sa mère. Si elle n'était pas trop occupée, elle décrocherait peut-être.

Quand sa mère répondit et reconnut sa voix, elle fondit en larme. Inui ne s'attendait pas à ce que les retrouvailles soient si émotives.

Il savait que ses parents l'aimaient même s'ils étaient trop occupés par leur travail pour faire attention à lui, ce qui le rendait assez indépendant. Cependant, ses parents n'étaient pas si émotifs, ils avaient tendance à ne pas trop savoir comment exprimer leurs sentiments.

La situation devait vraiment les avoir mis dans tous leurs états pour amener sa mère, cette femme de qui il avait appris la placidité, à pleurer. Ils devaient avoir eu très peur pour lui, cela faisait quand même deux mois qu'il avait disparu.

Après avoir rassurer sa génitrice, il lui expliqua qu'il se trouvait chez un ami à Osaka. Il fut obliger de mentir, et raconta qu'il n'avait pas de souvenirs de sa disparition et des deux derniers mois. Il lui dit que lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, perdu quelque part dans la ville, et qu'il avait enfin compris où il était, il avait préféré chercher l'aide d'un ami plutôt que d'aller à la police.

Elle crut à son mensonge car son fils n'était pas du genre à mentir. Le fait qu'il soit si serein malgré sa situation ne l'alerta pas, car c'était naturel chez eux. Ils parlèrent longtemps, bien plus qu'ils ne le faisaient quotidiennement.

Shiraishi avait envoyé sa petite sœur faire des recherches sur Internet pour se renseigner sur l'horaire du prochain train en destination de Tokyo, quand il eut l'information, Inui la donna à sa mère.

Ce la prit un moment, mais le brun finit par raccrocher. Si jamais il avait douté un jour de l'amour de ses parents, il n'avait plus raison que ce soit le cas. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il en doute.

Bientôt, Shiraishi prit l'argent supplémentaire que lui avait laissé sa mère et ils quittèrent la maison. Ils étaient en avance de trois heures, mais ils devaient chercher le billet et ils y allaient à pieds. Ils avaient aussi prévu de passer du temps ensemble avant qu'Inui ne prenne le train.

Ils achetèrent le billet à la gare, et comme ils étaient tous deux en survêtement, ils décidèrent d'aller courir ensemble.

Le jogging était un quotidien pour eux, seulement Inui n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps, heureusement il avait une assez bonne endurance qui ne disparaissait pas en deux mois. Il aurait besoin de reprendre l'entraînement, mais sa forme restait correcte.

Il courait à coté de Shiraishi, et regrettait sincèrement d'avoir une vue. Il savait combien Shiraishi était magnifique, et il l'était sûrement d'autant plus lorsqu'il courait. Même s'il ne discernait pas les traits précis, il le dévorait du regard et les imaginait avec perfection, il l'avait tant observé qu'il pouvait les tracer.

Dans tous les cas, bouger faisait du bien au brun, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas cessé de faire des exercices en tant que scarabée, ça lui avait manqué. Même si ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir était de passer du temps auprès du garçon, en tant qu'humain.

Ils arrêtèrent de courir une bonne demi-heure avant le départ du train. Comme ils n'étaient pas si loin de la gare, ils pouvaient se permettre d'y aller en marchant. Pendant trajet, ils reparlèrent du temps où Inui avait vécu sous forme de scarabée, Shiraishi était assez curieux. Le probabiliste lui apprit alors qu'il lisait ses cours et parfois regardait ses livres, au fur et à mesure il éclaircit les mystères de son comportement étrange pour un insecte.

Inui ne cacha pas qu'il avait observé le garçon sous toutes les coutures possibles. Shiraishi ne semblait pas gêné qu'il ait fait intrusion dans son intimité, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas tant à l'époque à croire que le court temps d'une vie de scarabée suffisait à créer des liens suffisamment forts pour que ces choses n'importent plus.

Le probabiliste se demandait si le garçon se rendait compte qu'il l'avait vu se masturber de nombreuses fois. Comme l'autre n'en parlait pas, il ne réalisait peut-être donc pas, ou alors il ne jugeait pas utile de le mentionner. Peut-être était-il embarrassé ? Inui avait du mal à l'imaginer.

Il songea qu'il aimerait embarrasser le capitaine plus souvent, la veille lui avait donné goût, il fallait dire qu'il était rare de voir le garçon dans cet état. Il avait redoutait de ne plus jamais le revoir ainsi. Même s'il avait gagné une amitié, rien ne garantissait que Shiraishi retourne ses sentiments un jour.

« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur », certains disaient Inui espérait que c'était faux, car il partait déjà, alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien construit. Les chances que son amour devienne réciproque rétrécissaient, et pour la première fois, il pensa qu'il partait bien trop tôt.

Pourtant, il lui restait une lueur d'espoir. Alors qu'ils parlaient d'un des passe-temps favoris du capitaine de Shitenhouji, la botanique, le bonheur dans la voix de ce dernier n'était pas dissimulé. Avec un peu d'efforts le brun pouvait voir le sourire étiré sur ses lèvres.

Dans le fil de la conversation, il parla de ses jus à l'autre garçon, qui étaient la raison pour laquelle il se renseignait sur les plantes. Shiraishi connaissait déjà leur existence, et ils étaient loin de le rebuter. Au contraire, il pensait que c'était une excellente idée. Il était intéressé par tout ce qui pouvait maintenir la forme, et ces créations, il pouvait le dire par les composants que citait le joueur de Seigaku, étaient très bonnes pour la santé. Si en plus ces jus mettaient la pression et motivaient les joueurs lors des entraînements, c'était encore mieux.

Peut-être devait-il y songer pour lui-même ? Inui lui répondit qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui donner ses recettes, et capitaine acquiesça. Il se souviendrait de lui demander.

Si un silence débuta quelques instant plus tard, ce n'était pas par manque de sujet de conversation, juste parce que marcher l'un à coté de l'autre sans rien dire était tout aussi agréable. Malheureusement, ça n'aidait pas Inui à se tenir dans le droit chemin. Bientôt, il serait parti, et il n'avait aucune envie de quitter de garçon qu'il aimait. Trop conscient que le temps était compté, il s'arrêta de marcher.

Shiraishi s'en rendit vite compte et se tourna vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il avait. Le brun lui demanda de but en blanc :

– Je peux t'embrasser ?

D'abord surpris par la question, l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs sourit et s'approcha de lui. D'humeur taquine, il lui rappela :

– Tu ne m'as pourtant pas demandé la permission hier soir.

Inui prit la remarque au premier degré et répondit :

– Hier soir, je ne contrôlais rien. Tu étais devant moi, dans cet état, et j'étais sous forme humaine… J'avais l'impression de rêver, et mes instincts ont pris le dessus.

Le garçon ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun lui sorte une telle explication pour se justifier, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, c'était vraiment mignon.

– Soit patient, répondit-il mystérieusement.

Shiraishi se retourna et commença à partir, Inui sur les talons. Le brun le vit hâter le pas et l'imita pour le suivre. Ils marchèrent un moment, toujours sur le chemin de la gare, mais alors qu'ils prenaient un raccourcit au travers d'une ruelle, le garçon d'Osaka s'arrêta pour le regarder.

– Il n'y a personne ici, on est tranquille.

Le capitaine s'avança vers lui et lui demanda :

– Alors, tu n'as plus envie de m'embrasser ?

Encore un peu perturbé par la situation, Inui déglutit. Le garçon qu'il aimait était vraiment troublant, malgré toutes les données qu'il avait recueillit, il arrivait encore à être surpris. Cependant, cela ne changeait pas sa réponse dont il était plus que certain il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Il passa son bras sur sa taille et l'amena un peu vers lui. Leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec douceur. Shiraishi entrouvrit sa bouche pour le laisser approfondir le baiser. Le brun mena la danse.

Quand le baiser allait sur sa fin, et que la passion se retransformait en douceur, le garçon étonna une fois de plus le probabiliste. Non seulement, il avait répondu, mais maintenant il engageait de lui-même un baiser plus ardent encore, mais ce n'était pas le plus perturbant.

Shiraishi tenait le visage d'Inui entre ses mains alors qu'il l'embrassait. Surpris par ce second baiser, le collecteur de donné n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Il pouvait voir avec clarté, grâce à leur proximité, le regard du garçon qu'il aimait, qui gardait aussi les yeux ouverts.

Le capitaine le regardait avec désir, accompagné d'une pointe d'amusement et d'un air défiant. Inui n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur dans ses yeux, et bon dieu ce qu'elle pouvait l'exciter.

Le garçon gardait ses mains sur son visage, et le contrôle du baiser en même temps. Lorsqu'il mit fin à leur échange, il resta près de lui, cette même lueur dans les yeux qui dictait au probabiliste de le regarder.

– Aucune de mes données ne prédisait quelque chose comme ça, lâcha soudainement le Seigaku, à court de souffle.

Shiraishi lui sourit, son front collé au sien même si pour cela il devait se dresser un peu sur ses pieds. Il lui intima avec le même regard :

– Il y a encore plein de donnée qu'il te manque encore, Inui Sadaharu, viens les cueillir.

Ils repartirent à nouveau dans des baisers qui se succédèrent, ils ne perdirent aucun instant. Shiraishi fut le premier à arrêter leur moment d'intimité pour rappeler l'heure, ils devaient y aller maintenant pour ne pas être en retard.

Inui ne fut pas capable de sortir le moindre mot pendant le peu de chemin qu'il leur restait à faire. Sans ses lunettes, il ne perçut pas les regards tendre que l'autre garçon lui lançait.

Ce n'était qu'avec beaucoup de retenue qu'il se retint de l'enlacer avant de monter dans le train. A ce moment, Shiraishi s'approcha de lui, sans se soucier du monde qui les entourait, et lui murmura :

– Il faudra bien que tu me rendes mes vêtements, un jour. Je te les prête en attendant la prochaine fois.

Inui hocha la tête et monta dans le train avant que les portes ne se ferment. Il s'assit, l'esprit complément déconnecté, le cœur lourd et léger à la fois. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, lui qui le faisait tout le temps, il n'essayait même pas.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, alors que le trajet était loin d'être fini, qu'il repensa à la dernière phrase du garçon. Un sourire paisible lui vint, il attrapa le tee-shirt et le remonta jusqu'à son nez pour le sentir et ferma les doucement yeux. Ils se reverraient, c'était certain.

* * *

**Fin. **


End file.
